


Five Times

by Hafl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-22
Updated: 2006-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hafl/pseuds/Hafl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy can't choose between Lilina and Sue. Perhaps a short chat with Thany can give him some idea about what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times

Roy, the leader of the Alliance army was at ill ease. There were two girls on his mind – Lilina, the Ostian Princess, and Sue, the nomad from Sacae. He already had two long conversations with both of them, and he knew that the next conversation would determine his future wife, and it would also set course for the rest of his life.

There were many things to ponder. Lilina was his childhood friend, and he knew her for his entire life. There was almost nothing about her that could surprise him. On the contrary, Sue was still partly a mystery, and her Sacaean beauty was strangely intriguing. Two conversations with her just weren't enough. He wanted to know more about her, yet more talking with Sue would mean casting Lilina away.

Roy didn't know what they thought about each other. Lilina once told him, that whenever she was around Sue her mouth just wouldn't open, no matter how much she wanted to talk to her. It seemed like everyone in this army had only few people they could talk to. However, Roy saved thinking about this anomaly for later time. He had to decide before the battle was over.

Suddenly Roy saw that Thany was flying around on her pegasus, pursuing one helpless enemy soldier. He waited until she finished the soldier off, „Hey, Thany! " called Roy to her.

She turned her pegasus around, and skillfully landed near her commander. She looked at him, „Do you need something, Roy? " she said.

He nodded, „I wanted to ask you about something," he said.

They talked and talked, and almost didn't notice that their side had won the battle. They were only reminded by Marcus, who rode to them and reminded Roy, that he had to seize the castle gate. Saddened Roy turned to Thany, „Sorry, but I have to go," he said.

Thany nodded, also looking sad, „Okay," she replied.

Roy started to move towards the gate, and was thinking along the way. ‚It was a pleasant conversation,' he reflected.

Along the way he saw Lilina, and suddenly he felt a tug in his heart. It was like something was pulling him towards her. In a flash, he realized, that he had finally decided. Lilina was the one he wanted to spend his life with.

Just as he approached her he started to feel something was wrong. He wanted to speak to Lilina, but it was like something was preventing him from it. Suddenly he remembered an old saying he once heard from his father. It was something like: ‚On a battlefield, there is only time for five conversations.'

Roy was alarmed by this memory. If it really meant what he had thought, he might have lost Lilina forever. He turned away from her and started counting on his fingers, „Sue. One. Lilina. Two. Sue. Three. Lilina. Four," he muttered while doing so.

He felt relieved. He only had four conversations. That meant he still had chance to win Lilina's heart. Then a realization struck him. Blue hair. Pegasus. ‚It was a pleasant conversation.' Finally realizing his mistake, Roy opened his mouth, and let out a terrifying scream, „OH SHIT!"


End file.
